1. Field
The present invention relates to the field of hysterosalpingo-contrast sonography and in particular the field of enhanced emission hysterosalpingo-contrast sonography.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Female contraception and/or sterilization may be affected by transervically introducing an object (e.g. a coil) into a fallopian tube to inhibit conception. Devices, systems and methods for such a contraceptive approach have been described in various patents and patent applications assigned to the present assignee. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,526,979 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,634,361 describe devices that are transcervically inserted into an ostium of a fallopian tube and mechanically anchored within the fallopian tube, both of these patents are hereby incorporated by reference. The devices described in these patents and patent applications may promote a tissue in-growth around and within the inserted device, which may be referred to as an implant or an insert. One example of such devices is the device known as “Essure” from Conceptus, Inc. of San Carlos, Calif. This tissue in-growth tends to provide long-term contraception and/or permanent sterilization by occlusion of the fallopian tubes without the need for surgical procedures.
The intrafallopian contraceptive devices are non-surgically positioned within the fallopian tubes of a patient by a doctor within the doctor's office. The determination of the placement of the intrafallopian contraceptive device within the fallopian tube after the procedure is typically done at a later point at a hospital by radiography. The inability to confirm the placement of the device at the time of placement within the doctor's office creates difficulty for the patient and increases costs by requiring the patient to come in again for another placement procedure of the intrafallopian contraceptive device if the placement was not done properly in the first place.
Several months after placement of the intrafallopian contraceptive device, the intrafallopian contraceptive devices within the fallopian tubes are visualized by a method such as radiography to determine whether full occlusion of the fallopian tubes has occurred. This must also be performed in a hospital and may require a follow-up visit to a doctor, placing a burden on the patient and creating further expense.
Visualizing the intrafallopian contraceptive devices by ultrasound performed with saline may be difficult because saline looks the same as other fluids in the body. It therefore introduces a greater amount of uncertainty in the determination of whether the devices have been properly positioned or whether the fallopian tubes or other type of body lumen is occluded.